The coordination and Integration Core provides for the overall administration and coordination of Center activities. This component will: 1. Provides opportunities for scientific interaction and cross- fertilization of ideas between researcher; 2. Disseminate findings to the research community; 3. Facilitate timely investigation of emerging issues; 4. Enhance project efficiency and quality by providing centralized resource for common project functions (e.g., integrated follow-up) and project needs (.e.g., consultants); 5. Mentor NDRI senior research Center staff and provide training opportunities for students; 6. Implement the Center management and integrative functions. These aims will be accomplished by drawing on a variety of resources and mechanisms currently available or to be developed by the proposed Center at NDRI. Staff resources within this Core will include a senior research assistant (to assist with research dissemination tasks), a follow-up coordinator (to assist with coordination of centralized function, e.g., follow-up), and student research assistants. An executive assistant will provide support for Center-wide meetings, development of materials and other activities.